Days of our Lives
Days of our Lives premiered on November 8, 1965 Contract Cast As of 12/12/2017 (per NBC end credits) Recurring Cast *John Aniston as Victor Kiriakis *Julian Barnes as Harold *Bryan Dattilo as Lucas Horton *Judi Evans as Adrienne Kiriakis *Bill Hayes as Doug Williams *Susan Seaforth Hayes as Julie Williams *Wally Kurth as Justin Kiriakis *Meredith Scott Lynn as Anne Milbauer *Harper and Sydnee Udell as Arianna Horton U/5 *Jacob and Wyatt Walker as Tate Black U/5 U/5 - Under 5 lines and are often uncredited Cast and Crew Changes OUT * Kyler Pettis (Theo Carver) IN * Louise Sorel (Vivian Alamain) * Tyler Christopher (Stefan DiMera) * Lisa Rinna (Billie Reed) * Greg Rikaart (TBA) * Jen Lilley (Theresa Donovan) * LeAnn Hunley (Anna DiMera) Production Staff Executive Producer: Ken Corday Co-Executive Producer: Greg Meng and Albert Alarr Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker Coordinating Producer: Randy Dugan Producation Coordinator: Sara Peterson Executive in Charge of Production: Greg Meng Writing and Directing Staff Head Writer: Ron Carlivati Story Consultant: Sheri Anderson and Ryan Quan Associate Head Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Christopher Dunn, Jeanne Marie Ford, Dave Ryan, Elizabeth Snyder, Tyler Topits Staff Writers: Lisa Connor, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Cydney Kelly, David Kreizman, David A. Levinson, Script Editor: Fran Myers Directors: Sonia Blangiardo, Grant Johnson, Noel Maxam, Scott McKinsey, Herb Stein, Phil Sogard, Angela Tessinari, Steven Williford History of Executive Producers and Head Writers Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards/Nominations Winners are noted in bold. *Drama Series (21 Nominations/3 Wins): 1974, 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2009, 2012, 2013, '''2014, '''2015, '''2016, 2017 *Directing Team (22 Nominations/1 Win): '''1974, 1975, 1977 (2), 1978, 1979, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1993, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2003, 2006, 2009, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2017 *Writing Team (17 Nominations/2 Wins): 1975, 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2011, 2012, '2014, 2015, 2017 *Lead Actor (14 Nominations/2 Wins): **Macdonald Carey ('1974, 1975, 1976) **Bill Hayes (1975, 1976) **Jed Allan (1979) **John Clarke (1979) **Stephen Nichols (1988) **Thaao Penghlis (2008) **Peter Reckell (2009) **James Scott (2010, 2011) **Billy Flynn (2017) **Vincent Irizarry (2017) *Lead Actress (18 Nominations/3 Wins): **Susan Flannery (1975) **Susan Seaforth Hayes (1975, 1976, 1978, 1979) **Deidre Hall (1984, 1985) **Peggy McCay (1986, 2013, 2015) **Frances Reid (1987) **Eileen Davidson (1998, 2014) **Crystal Chappell (2012) **Arianne Zucker (2014) **Alison Sweeney (2015) **Kassie DePaiva (2016) **Mary Beth Evans (2016) *Supporting Actor (7 Nominations/1 Win): **Joseph Gallison (1979) **Joseph Campanella (1989) **James Reynolds (2004, 2017) **Matthew Ashford (2012) **Eric Martsolf (2014) **John Aniston (2017) *Supporting Actress (16 Nominations/4 Wins): **Frances Reid (1979) **Suzanne Rogers (1979) **Deidre Hall (1980) **Leann Hunley (1986) **Peggy McCay (1987, 2016) **Arleen Sorkin (1988, 1989) **Jane Elliot (1989) **Patrika Darbo (2000) **Judi Evans (2008) **Tamara Braun (2009) **Arianne Zucker (2010, 2013) **Melissa Reeves (2016) **Kate Mansi (2017) *Younger Actor (18 Nominations/6 Wins): **Billy Warlock (1987, 1988) **Darrell Thomas Utley (1989) **Jensen Ackles (1998, 1999, 2000) **Kyle Lowder (2003) **Darin Brooks (2008, 2009) **Blake Berris (2009) **Dylan Patton (2010) **Chandler Massey (2011, 2012, 2013, 2014) **Freddie Smith (2013, 2015) **James Lastovic (2017) *Younger Actress (15 Nominations/1 Win): **Kristian Alfonso (1985) **Lisa Trusel (1985) **Charlotte Ross (1990, 1991) **Melissa Reeves (1992) **Christie Clark (1997, 1998) **Rachel Melvin (2008, 2009) **Molly Burnett (2010, 2012) **Shelley Hennig (2010, 2012) **Camila Banus (2015) **True O'Brein (2016) *Guest Cameo/Performer (3 Nominations / 1 Win) **Hugh McPhillips (1980) **Adam Leadbetter (2016) **Tobin Bell (2017) Category:NBC Daytime Category:1965 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Daytime Emmy Nominee Category:Daytime Emmy Winner Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner Category:Direction Emmy Nominee Category:Direction Emmy Winner